Rassilon's Revenge
by HereComeTheDrums321
Summary: Post End of Time: The Master finds himself on Earth, still dying and the drums are much louder. But is there more to this than meets the eye? Bad summery sorry. T for possible swearing, no intentional slash but if u like u can pretend
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfic :D yay :) I'll try and update as soon as possible coz I hate long waits and don't want to put anyone who actually enjoys my fanfic though that. I don't have a spell checker unfortunately..so sorry for any mistakes..and please tell me if you find any. Also please review so i know what people think and am motivated to continue :D Enjoy:**

The Master was _so hungry_. Why was he so hungry? Oh, right, his energy was spilling out of his body. His ressurection went wrong. Where was he? Gallifrey? No, it didn't feel like Gallifrey. But he was pulled into the time lock. Rassilon should have killed him by now.

Becoming more aware, the Master relised he was on his back, on something hard. Cement. Oh his head _hurt_. The drums were so _loud_. What happened? Why was he asleep? Was he knocked out? Tortured to death? Was he dead? No, if he were dead he wouldn't be feeling...anything. He'd been dead before and this wasn't it. He became aware of pain radiating through his body. His muscles ached and he had a feeling he split his head open due to the pain on the back of his head. He might even of had a concussion.

He cracked his eyes open and winced. The bright light hurting his eyes. He decided he would rather just keep them closed. People near by must have seen him move because they started talking to him.

"Sir. Can you hear me? Do you know where you are?"

The Master winced at the womens high pitched voice. "Stop your babbling women." He mumbled irrtably. He flinched when he felt someone touch his throat, thinking the women was trying to strangle him, but relised they were checking his pulse. _Earth then, _he thought, remembering watching hospital shows before becoming prime minister.

"His hearts beating out of control, we need to get him to the hospital," He heard a man say, then louder and obviously directed at him he said, "Sir, can you hear me?"

Relising these stupid people weren't going away anytime soon, the Master opened his eyes and glared and the human male who was kneeling over him. He relised the bright light from before was an ambulance parked by his feet.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Um, somewhere on Earth?" The Master tried.

The medic exchanged a glance at another man in the same uniform before looked back at him.

"What's your name?"

"The Master."

The man frowned. Another medic, a women this time, kneeled beside him with a needle.

"For his heart rate." She explained to the other two. They nodded and she lowered the needle to the Master's arm.

"Oh, no you don't!" He exclaimed and tried to get up but found he was too weak. He needed to eat!

With a stab of fear, the Master relised the brainless apes were going to unknowingly kill him. Most of their medications were harmful to Time lords. One asprin could kill them.

His hearts skipped a beat when the needle was jammed into his vein and the cool liquid was injected. Soon he was gasping for air. He couldn't breathe! The paniced humans were lifting him into the ambulance, trying to figure out what was wrong with him when everything went black and he knew no more but the sound of drums.


	2. Chapter 2

When a farmiliar ringing sound filled the TARDIS console room the Doctor was alone. Amy was in bed and the Doctor was just doing some rewiring. He still wasn't used to his brand new TARDIS. The old girl left him another manual for the new TARDIS control center, which he threw into a supernova. He didn't need an owner's manual! It was his TARDIS and he knew how to work it! Well, sort of.

He knew instantly what phone was ringing. He found the phone after a few seconds of digging through compartments on the console.

"Martha Jones! I haven't seen you in ages!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Doctor? Is that you?" The voice on the other end asked confused.

"Yeah, it's me. I regenerated recently. And I've got a new TARDIS! Well, same TARDIS but it looks different. So, hows the family?"

"Not so good today. The Master's here, at a hospital! They said they found him laying in the road with a head injury and he's basically starving to death."

"What?" The Doctor asked straightening up, "How did he get there?"

"I'm not sure but the medics gave him something and he had a bad reaction. Witnesses say that he just appeared out of no where about ten feet off the ground. From what we got from them it must have been some kind of portal. Once the hospital realised he had two hearts they called UNIT and we stepped in."

"Okay, make sure there's guards watching him at all times and give him food, preferably meat, I'll be right there."

The Doctor darted around the console pressing buttons frantically.

"Martha? What's the date and location?"

Martha was not having a good day. She was home with Mickey when UNIT called her in and said they needed her to come because of an unusual man who showed up in the ER. When they told her he had two hearts she rushed in, Mickey came too, having travled with the Doctor, only to find out it was non other than the Master. She got him stabelized and got UNIT to clear the hospital, not trusting the Master even if he was unconcious.

Mickey somehow let it slip that the Master was at the hospital to her mum and the whole family showed up, all very angry and worried. She didn't blame them. Actually she agreed with them that he should be imprisoned but the Doctor was coming and he would deal with it.

She did what the Doctor said and got the Master food, a plate of chicken. She told the guards at the door to be alert in case anything went wrong, she didn't trust this man in the slightest. In the center of the room was the Master, handcuffed to a bed. He appeared to be asleep. His hair was blond, that was new. Two heart monitors showed his steady heart rate, normal for a Time lord.

Martha placed the plate in the Time lords reach by the bed. She jump and made a small screaming sound when she felt hands gripping her arm like iron.

"We meet again, Ms. Jones," The Master smirked. Martha glared at him.

"Let go!" She warned him venomously. His smirk turned into a mad grin, but he dropped her arm and she backed away quickly. He spotted the chicken on the table and grabbed it. He tore at the chicken and savagely shoved it into his mouth like someone who hadn't eaten in months.

He didn't look like he did last time she saw him. He had bags under his eyes and he was looking rather thin. He also looked madder.

He finished the chicken and put the bones back on the plate.

"You're disgusting!"

He smirked at her.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

He looked around confused, then laughed, "Well, if I remember correctly a few humans kidnapped me."

"They didn't kidnap you! They were trying to help you, not that you deserve it. What are you doing on Earth? How are you even alive! I saw you die!"

The Master rolled his eyes, "Do you really think I would just let myself die without having a back up plan?" He smirked at her shocked expresion, "I'm not sure how I'm here, on Earth I mean, I should be dead." He looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, you should be," Martha commented bitterly, "I've called the Doctor. He'll be here soon then he'll deal with you."

The Master just laughed, "Deal with me? I haven't done anything! For once I've done nothing and still got arrested and imprisoned." He jiggled his handcuffs.

Martha's retort was cut off when a sudden whooshing, groaning noise filled the air in the small hospital room.

The Master's head _hurt_. Along with everything else. He was dying. He could feel it. As he realised this, the drums, if possible, beated even louder in protest. They told him he needed to survive. He always survived and now would be no acception. But he was _so_ hungry. His body ached with it. The food the Earth girl brought him wasn't enough. Wasn't _nearly_ enough. He needed to eat and eat and eat. If he didn't he would die and that was not acceptable.

He heard the Doctor's TARDIS materializing in the hospital room and the Earth girl turned. The Master pressed his fingers to his temples and closed his eyes. Trying desperately to get the drums under control.

_ONETWOTHREEFOUR_

_ONETWOTHREEFOUR_

If his body wasn't ripped open maybe the drums wouldn't be so loud. But what could he do? He could use the Doctor's TARDIS. But the Doctor would be a step ahead of him, keeping him from using his TARDIS.

_Abigail Nasmith, _a voice whisper just behind the drums.

Fear jolted through him and his eyes snapped open, he distantly noticed the heart monitors pick up speed. He heard a voice! He never heard voices, he wasn't even mad, the drums were real! The voice must have been real. Abigail Naismith. Who the hell was that? Maybe he really _was_ mad. The drums were real and they drove him to insanity, but if this voice wasn't real this would be a whole new type of insanity and it scared him.

He flinched away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Knowing instantly that it was the Doctor, no way Martha would try to comfort him in anyway. He looked up to see a very worried and very young looking Doctor. He regenerated? Didn't he save him? This body seemed more eccentric. He had a bow tie, seriously a_ bow tie_. His hair was brown and floppy. He was still thin but shorter.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." The Master snapped, now too keen on being babied by a man who looked like he was twelve.

Someone was banging on the door from the other side.

"Ma'am? Ma'am! What was that noise? Is everything okay? The door won't open."

Martha gave the Doctor, who threw his sonic into the air and caught with a smug smile, a look then called out to them, "It's okay, the Doctor just got here." The banging stopped but the Master suspected they were wondering weather they should break down the door.

"So," The Doctor started giving him a serious look, "How did you excape the time lock?"

The Master sighed dramaticly, "I've been here two hours and so far I've woken up on a road, been almost killed by some demented humans with a needle fetish," The Doctor raised his eye brows and Martha who just shook her head, "been kidnapped by said humans, chained to a bed, accused of taking over the world or having a plot to do so, interigated by your pet and now, I'm being interigated _again_ by you." He glared at the Doctor, who looked amused and confused at the same time.

"You've had a full day but that still doesn't answer my question."

"As I told miss Jones, I don't know," He stated irrtably. The Doctor stared at him for a few seconds, trying to decide if he was telling the truth. Finally deciding he was, he unlocked the handcuffs. The Master grinned at Martha and winked before jumping out of the bed in a swift move. He instantly regretted it as the room spun, his weak legs threatened to give out. The Doctor caught and steadied him. Once he was sure he wasn't about to fall he pushed the Doctor away from him and stumbled back to the TARDIS.

The door was locked. He scowled, leaned against the side of the ship while the Doctor said goodbye to the Earth girl. Finally, the Doctor hugged her and walked back to the box and unlocked the door. He held the door open for the Master.

He smirked, "Hope you have plenty of food in the kitchen, Doctor," He teased, letting him know he was going to make this hell for him. His smirk grew into a grin as he walked into the TARDIS when he heard the Doctor groan from behind him.

**Poor Doctor xD I didn't really think the bit from martha's POV was that good so I switched back to the Master, which i think went well :) (if you havent noticed i'm a fan of master angst, and i think i write those bits easier.) I think it may have something to do with me not liking Martha that much, I liked her before UNIT though, but I thought she was a *bit* selfish (SORRY martha fans) Anyhoo, review and let me know what you think and so im motivated to write more ;)**


End file.
